reignfandomcom-20200213-history
History's King Henry
Henry II of France was the king of France after the death of his brother and father. He married Catherine de' Medici when he was 14 and they had 10 children together, 8 on whom made it to adulthood. Childhood Prince Henry was born in Paris, France, and when he was 14 years old married Catherine de' Medici in an arranged marriage between their two countries. However, Henry was already and continued to see an older woman named, Diane de Poitiers, who he made his official mistress after he was married. 11 years later, Catherine gave birth to their first child, the future Dauphin of France, Francis 3rd in line to the throne. Followed by a daughter named Elisabeth Valois the next year. While King of France Two years later, Henry's father died, and he became the new King of France, making Prince Francis, the next-in-line. A couple years after that, Catherine and Henry had four more sons and four more daughters. However, the last two, twin girls died shortly after birth. However, two more of Henry's children later became kings of France as well, Prince Charles and Prince Henry. Death On 22 June 1559 while taking place in a jousting competition in celebration of his daughter's wedding, during the Peace of Cateau Cambrésis Henry was fatally wounded with a splinter to the eye from Lord Montgomery. He eventually died two weeks later, but before he did, Henry absolved Montgomery of any blame. Notes * Both King Henry VIII of England and King Henry II of France were the 2nd born sons, however, once their older brothers died at a young age they became the king of their respected countries. * Henry and his older brother were traded by their father as hostages to Spain's Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor in 1525 for 3 years, and were released when he was around 10. * His father, King Francis I built Château de Chambord for his own personal hunting trips. * King Henry II and the Duke of Guise were actually childhood friends. * Lucrezia de' Medici opposed Pope Clement VII's decision to marry her grand-niece Catherine de' Medici to the future King Henry II of France, wantingt such an important Medici heir to marry within Italy. * King Henry II and Catherine de' Medici were married when they were both 14. * His sister, Madeleine of Valois, was the first wife of Mary, Queen of Scots' father, King James V. * Became King when he was 28 and ruled for 12 years. * Henry and Catherine had 10 children together, 7 of whom made it to adulthood. * Henry had 3 illegitimate children from different mistresses, but none by Diane de Poitiers. * King James V of Scotland, King Francis I of France, himslef, and King Henry II of Navarre (Queen Jeanne's father) all went boar-hunting together in 1536, before King James' wedding to Princes Madeleine. * His mistress, Filippa Duci had his 1st child in 1538. 44 years later she became a lady-in-waiting to his wife. * Mistress, Lady Janet Stewart was Mary, Queen of Scots' half-aunt, being her father's half-sister, and had an illegitimate son King Henry II. She also had a daughter, Mary Fleming, by her husband who became one of 'The Four Marys' as a lady-in-waiting to Mary, Queen of Scots. * Has an illegitimate son with one of Mary, Queen of Scots' Ladies, Mary Fleming's mother in 1551. * The show killed King Henry off a year early. He died in 1559, not 1558. * Accidentally killed by Lord Montgomery is a jousting competition. * His illegitimate daughter Diane de France brought Catherine's remains brought back to Paris for her. TV Comparison * The show killed Henry off a year early. He died in 1559, not 10 July 1558. Family Tree Category:Historical Figure Category:Historical Category:Reign